


heather.

by Ioveletters (gingermina)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Sad Ending, god i forgot how to tag this shit, nayeon <3__<3 chaeyoung, tzuyu big crush on nayeon, tzuyu is very sad, vent - Freeform, yeah im back lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermina/pseuds/Ioveletters
Summary: only if you knew,how much i liked you.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 30





	heather.

_i still remember,  
third of december,  
me in your sweater.  
you said it looked better,_

_  
on me, than it did you.  
only if you knew,  
how much i liked you.  
but i watch your eyes, as she_

  
what a sight for sore eyes.  
  
tzuyu smiles softly, passing the note to nayeon, corners crinkling all pretty and slow.  
  
it isn't something absolutely earth-shattering, only a small little confession in red and blue pen.  
  
but nayeon doesn't think of her like that.

she thinks of her like cotton over silk, maybe a soda with zero sugar, plain and boring, and not near as interesting as the choice next to it.   
  
but that's sort of what it's like.  
  
she swings her legs over the side of the building, humming and tilting her head back to the wind, absently playing with the hem of her shirt. orange, pink, some white and blue.   
  
nayeon's fairly similar. pink cheeks, stupid, bright orange hair, pale skin, and ugly blue sweater. tzuyu wishes she had that ugly blue sweater sometimes, especially when her insomnia fails to lend her rest in the early hours of the morning on a school night.

 _walks by._  
_what a sight for,_  
_sore eyes._  
_brighter than a,_  
_blue sky._  
_she's got you,_  
_mesmerized._  
_while i die._  
  
tzuyu never had much luck.  
  
chaeyoung giggles, ugly blue sweater much too big on her small frame. nayeon's eyes light up next to tzuyu and she jogs over to the slightly older girl, swinging her arm over her shoulders. chaeyoung waves to tzuyu, cheeks red.   
  
she could never hate such an angel even if she wished she did.  
_  
why would you ever kiss me?  
__i'm not even half, as pretty.  
__you gave her your sweater,  
__it's just polyester.  
but you like her better.  
__i wish i were heather._

nayeon passes the note back, black pen leaking through the lines. tzuyu feels her stomach drop, smile fading away.   
  
she feels a little stupid, tears brimming in her brown eyes.  
  
_'no thank u_. <3 nayeon'.

**Author's Note:**

> @98cLty on twitter


End file.
